The Colour White
by FlamingLeadPipes
Summary: A poem about Law reflecting on his tragic past. Major spoilers for those who don't read the manga.


Remember that time,  
>When life was bright?<br>When everyone smiled,  
>Before they all turned white?<p>

Remember your sister,  
>Before she went cold?<br>Before her sickly body,  
>Grew that white mould?<p>

She used to smile,  
>Her hand in yours,<br>With you by her side,  
>She could forget her white sores.<p>

So just imagine her smile,  
>Not her white carcass,<br>Not her burning flesh,  
>Nor the blinding darkness.<p>

I know you can't forget,  
>When your heart had cracked,<br>When your life just shattered,  
>With your sanity attacked.<p>

You watched the flames flicker,  
>The light reflecting off your eyes,<br>And all you could hear,  
>Were your own delusional cries.<p>

You sat there alone,  
>In the cold dead silence,<br>Everything was gone,  
>Even life itself seemed timeless.<p>

And as your life slipped through your fingers,  
>Shaken screams filled the air,<br>A bone-chilling cry,  
>Filled with impenetrable despair,<p>

Blood covered the ground,  
>Lifeless children surround you,<br>Your family and friends,  
>Lay dead around you.<p>

Your mother and father,  
>Their white bodies shot,<br>Lay twisted and mangled,  
>Just waiting to rot.<p>

'There is no despair in this world,'  
>The nun had said,<br>Before her white skin,  
>Contrasted with red.<p>

'A merciful hand,  
>Will always reach out,'<br>But after what happened,  
>You were consumed with doubt.<p>

You fell to your knees,  
>And pretended to be dead,<br>You were piled atop bodies,  
>All contaminated with lead.<p>

Then you breathed in the night air,  
>But you stopped in a flash,<br>You had inhaled the dust of the fire,  
>Your sisters burnt ash.<p>

And if that weren't enough,  
>Piled atop your head,<br>Was your father, your teacher,  
>He was cold. They were dead.<p>

And you felt something warm,  
>Against your shaken, frozen body,<br>Something that trickled and dripped,  
>You were broken and now bloody.<p>

Your mind was cracked,  
>And your poor, young soul,<br>Which had shattered and withered,  
>Is now morbid and cold.<p>

All you could think of,  
>Were the days you had left,<br>Where you would destroy all that you could,  
>You were an omnicidal mess.<p>

You were an empty shell,  
>A nihilistic ghost,<br>A cold forgotten soul,  
>Just a shadow for most.<p>

But then, an unexpected hand,  
>Reached out to your hatred-filled soul,<br>He forced you to live,  
>It was possible, you were told.<p>

Although he forced back memories,  
>And made your young heart weep,<br>He held the care and loving you missed,  
>Taking you in from this world so bleak.<p>

As a D you were destined,  
>To challenge the gods,<br>But for another reason he fought,  
>Against all the odds.<p>

He didn't care about that anymore,  
>He just wanted to help you,<br>To give you the kindness you deserved,  
>And new hope to turn to.<p>

He knew what it was like,  
>To be alone and afraid,<br>To feel no control,  
>Over the overhead blade.<p>

It was not fair,  
>To be condemned to death,<br>To only be awaiting,  
>That one last breath.<p>

And all the while,  
>Never letting go,<br>Of the pain and the loss,  
>That no one should know.<p>

He felt nothing but sympathy,  
>For someone so young,<br>To say 'I'm already going to die,'  
>Is the one thing that stung.<p>

You'd known nothing but pain,  
>In your so very short life,<br>His own wound was nothing,  
>To your terrible strife.<p>

He wouldn't give up,  
>There had to be someone nearby,<br>That would reach out a hand,  
>And respond to your cry.<p>

Yet, you had already found,  
>That merciful one,<br>He was hope itself,  
>It was Corazon.<p>

Finally there was an opportunity,  
>He jumped at the chance,<br>The ope-ope no mi was yours,  
>He would do nothing but advance.<p>

And for the very first time,  
>Since that one cold day,<br>You had let yourself smile,  
>And your hard exterior astray.<p>

He would face the World Government,  
>The navy and his brother,<br>If he could just heal your dying body,  
>He would fight any other.<p>

But after his antics,  
>And his hilarious, silent boast,<br>He lay by your side,  
>Shoving the fruit down your throat.<p>

Finally the goal had been accomplished,  
>The deed had been done,<br>The fruit was now yours,  
>Your team had won.<p>

But in return,  
>That beautiful man,<br>Had been shot and wounded.  
>Yet he still had a plan.<p>

For, instead of running away,  
>And spending your lives together,<br>He planned to die for you,  
>For blood red was his feather.<p>

And if it could get any worse,  
>Corazon was discovered,<br>He was beaten and broken,  
>The secret uncovered.<p>

But still, he smiled,  
>Because just in case,<br>In his death, he wanted you to remember,  
>His smiling face.<p>

Then he tricked you,  
>He said he wouldn't be killed,<br>But he didn't mind,  
>His main goal was fulfilled.<p>

He placed you in a chest,  
>Hidden away from view,<br>And before he left, he said the precious words,  
>'I love you.'<p>

Then you heard the shots,  
>The ones that proclaimed his death,<br>And as you were carried away,  
>He held onto his dying breath.<p>

Why did he have to die,  
>Instead of me?<br>You thought as you screamed,  
>Your silent pleas.<p>

Then the sound screen was shattered,  
>As he left you alone,<br>You promised to live for him,  
>To throw that man off his throne.<p>

And you cried and cried,  
>Just like you did that day,<br>As if all of those tears,  
>Would wash your pain away.<p>

For once again,  
>All hope was gone,<br>It had left you,  
>Along with Corazon.<p>

But you didn't need hope anymore,  
>You had nothing more to lose,<br>You were no longer a ticking bomb,  
>With a short, burning fuse.<p>

Still, you had to push on,  
>To take care of his gift,<br>For he gave you your whole life,  
>You couldn't let it go adrift.<p>

Because if he were still there,  
>He'd put a hand to your back,<br>He'd push you forward,  
>And shove you back on track.<p>

And look at you now,  
>You've come out from those dark days,<br>Yet, still you hold that sadness,  
>In your solid still gaze.<p>

Do you still see your sister,  
>In the corner of your eye?<br>Standing there smiling,  
>Still waiting for a goodbye.<p>

Do you still see Corazon,  
>Doing all he can to make you smile?<br>Silent explosions and gunshots,  
>Funny faces all the while?<p>

Do you remember his face?  
>Do you remember it smiling?<br>Big, radiant, bold,  
>Golden and shining.<p>

Do imagine what life could have been,  
>If there was no white poison?<br>Hundreds of people,  
>All happy and noisome.<p>

Your family around you,  
>With your sister by your side,<br>Telling her about the festival,  
>Knowing this time you hadn't lied.<p>

And maybe that one man,  
>Would still be alive,<br>Defying his brother's plans,  
>Without your need to survive.<p>

And the medical students,  
>Saving lives at will,<br>But abandoning another city,  
>Growing cold, white and still.<p>

The memories are still painful,  
>Knowing all that you've lost,<br>And that burning bright shade,  
>That covers the skin like frost.<p>

But look at you now,  
>And all that you treasure,<br>Know that now you have the skill,  
>To save those lives at your leisure.<p>

That despair that you felt,  
>When the world went grey,<br>You saw in the eyes,  
>Of Luffy that day.<p>

When he had lost his brother,  
>And his will to live,<br>You saved him,  
>Just like Cora-san did.<p>

You couldn't bare to see,  
>That hopelessness again,<br>So you gave him a chance,  
>To break away from the pain.<p>

And just like Luffy,  
>You're certainly not alone,<br>You have another family,  
>And you have a new home.<p>

Now, look upon,  
>Your shoulders, chest and back,<br>At that one, blood red symbol,  
>Finely etched in black.<p>

The tattoos of the lost,  
>The organs you steal,<br>Your devil fruit's shape,  
>And that name that he wields.<p>

Despite that weight on your shoulders,  
>For all the things you admired,<br>Let a smile tug at your lips,  
>It's all he really desired.<p>

* * *

><p>Trust me, I was killing myself writing that. I must admit, I don't feel like this was one of my greater works. It's been slowly developing over the traumatic weeks that we've been experiencing Laws tragic past. I have no idea why I continued, but I did. You're welcome. I suppose I just enjoy inflicting pain upon you all.<p>

What about a happier poem next time, hey? Corazon is next in line I think (not like thats going to be much happier).

Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts~


End file.
